If This Was a Movie
by starsinlove
Summary: Taylor Swift's "If This Was a Movie". Heartbreaking one-shot Enjoy  T because...idk


**A/N: second piece to the Taylor Swift dramione thing :)**

**disclaimer: "If this was a movie" belongs to Taylor Swift, Harry Potter belongs to Ms JK Rowling (:**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinkin' bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

I clutched my chest, still hyperventilating. _It was your heart, Hermione. Not his footsteps,_ I think. It's been six months. Six months you left after I kick you out. I wish I hadn't. I wanted to take you back, even though I knew you wouldn't be there. Maybe it's just me. I'm having way too many flashbacks.

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Life without you is hard. I have to wake up screaming from night mares and fall asleep without you there. I can't eat, I can't work, and I can't smile. I can't live. Where are you? Why aren't you back? You'd be here if this was a fairy tale; if this was a movie. So why aren't you here?

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing_

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now I'm pacing down the hall_

_Chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the night when you said to me_

_Nothings gonna change not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Here I am, walking around in my dining room, waiting for you, looking for you. I tried your street. A medi-witch said you moved, full of some kind of sadness. Guilty, guilty, guilty, I shouted at myself.

Flashback

Draco stroked Hermione's tear-stained face then kissed her softly, grey eyes searing.

"We'll never be apart, 'Mione," Draco said softly. "Nothing's going to change. I'll always be here for you."

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

You said you would be there, but where are you now? _It's your own fault, _I thought. I did kick you out. I screamed at you; I hurt you. I'm sobbing, wailing I'm sorry, but I know you can't hear. Why didn't I just hold you tight when I had you? I'm such a mess without you.

_If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on_

_I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I'd say_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

Draco,

I'm sorry. I was such a fool. I let you go when you needed me most. Please, come back. I can't stand living without you. I've been waiting for you to come back. I want you to come back. I love you. I locked you out for a stupid reason. I wish I knew what I was doing. I was being stupid when I kept you out of my life, when I thought I could live without you.

Forgive me,

Hermione

Come back come back come back to me like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside till I came out

Come back come back come back to me like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

Nothing came back. Until today. My owl flew in, clinging to a small sheet of paper. _I'm Sorry- Draco_. Tears spilled from my eyes. You would never come back. This is the suffering I deserved. It was my fault when I screamed at you, when I cracked your heart into pieces. But the rest of my life without you…

You'd be here by now

It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending

Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh

That you'd be here by now


End file.
